thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Lilian Harvester
History Franklin Harvester was a farmer (which is probably why Ceres had the hots for him), living in California, where he met Ceres. He never knew she was a goddess, however, and was heartbroken when she left. But before she went, she left him with a newborn girl, whom she christened Lilian Penelope Bloom, another demigod daughter. During her early years, she was already labeled a troublemaker, and she was often in the middle of events no one could explain. On her second grace field trip to a farm, her archenemy, the school bully, antagonized Lilian into hanging him upside down by his ankles with apple tree branches. She was diagnosed with dyslexia in fourth grade, then with ADD and ADHD in fifth grade. Which, of course, lead to more teasing, bullying, name-calling, all that loveliness. She didn't know she was a demigod. Her first monster attack was twelve, when she was walking home from school. She only survived because of a stranger, who stabbed the hellhound and left a Celestial bronze knife for Lilian. The unknown person disappeared before she could even say thank you. Her father wondered where she'd gotten her scapes and bruises, but did not pry, much to his daughter's relief. The second time, it was a dracaena. Lilian had been out in the woods behind her father's crop, enjoying nature, when dracaena slithered up to ambush her, but with a little luck, and with a little use of her powers, she defeated it by choking it with vines, then stabbing it with her knife. Unfortunately, the sudden use of her powers exhausted Lilian. She started practicing her powers and started practicing with her knife. But she had to balance it out, because she figured out that the more she practiced her skills, the more frequent the monster attacks would get. When she was thirteen, two Cylcopes and a hellhound set the Harvester's house on fire. Forcing them out of the house, the monster caught Lilian, but her father, who could see relatively well through the Mist, saved her by driving his combine over the the Cyclops, telling her to run. Lilian took the chance and summoned long, thorny weeds to grow out of the ground and stabbed the monster's hands, causing him to drop her. The Cyclops, in a murderous rage, grabbed Harvester off the combine and swept his axe through her father, killing him instantly because the axe was not Celestial bronze, it was made of iron. Lilian attacked the Cyclops in complete mad sorrow, ravaged with grief. She battled and managed to kill that one, but soon she was overwhelmed and had to run, leaving her home and everything she had behind. She had only the clothes on her back and the Celestial bronze knife given to her from the demigod that had saved her life. She also had a painful reminders of the battle: a scar running vertically down her left forearm, and several burns on both her arms and lower legs, injuries that would fade but never entirely invisible. For several weeks, she lived as a wild child, hiding from monsters and humans, afriad they would take her to a foster home. The Cyclops and hellhound that had been at her house pursued her, but she evaded and eventually killed them with trickery and a little usage of her powers. She scrounged for food and looked in dumpsters for supplies, and found a backpack, flashlight, and usable lighter, which she still has with her to this day. She admittedly bent the law at times, to survive monster attacks, and lived off vending machine candy and take-out with the money stolen in a not-so-honest way. She did odd jobs at first, to discreetly pay back the people she'd taken things from, but soon realized authorities would start questioning, so she gradually traveled to a big city, San Fransisco, where nobody would question her. Once she battled and defeated some karpoi, who really seemed to hate her because they said she was a child of Ceres. She had been walking across a wheat field in, when a grain spirit came up and grabbed her ankle, knocking her knife out of her hand. Lilian had sensed it and tried to use the grain around her with her powers, but the karpoi resisted, so instead, she took out a lighter and threatened them with it, allowing her free passage through the field, plus getting her knife back. She made it to San Fransisco, mostly by walking, sometimes by hitching rides, and lived there in the streets, doing odd jobs and fending off monsters that someimtes attacked. She avoided gangs of other kids and lived alone, so she could move about as she wanted to and no one could tell her what to do. Each week she survived, and each time her demigod scent grew stronger. Several hellhounds, Cyclopes, dracanae, and piles of yellow dust later, (about two months), a satyr named Brody Oakland found her, and with a little convincing on the satyr's part, they rushed to Camp Half-Blood, battling and hiding from monsters the whole way. By the time they got there, she was fourteen years old. At first Lilian didn't exactly know what to think about Camp Jupiter, but gradually she grew to like it, and now it is her home, just as it is to many other Roman demigods. Powers Offensive 1) Children of Ceres have the ability to create a spear made of wheat. While it doesn't seem intimidating, wait till they use on their opponent. Defensive 1) Children of Ceres have the ability to create a shell of intertwining wheat. Passive 1) Children of Ceres have the ability to grow grains from nothing, but it only lasts a short time. Supplementary 1) Children of Ceres have the ability to create ropes of vines which can be used for a multitude of purposes. 2) Children of Ceres have the ability to curse people with a constant state of hunger or even relieve the desire to eat for a short time. Two Months After Camper is Claimed 1) Children of Ceres have the ability to create a Venus Fly-trap, roughly two to three times the size of the user, which will attempt to swallow anything that comes near it. Four Months After Camper is Claimed 1) Children of Ceres are able to make plants (i.e. grain, barley, corn, etc.) grow so tall that it hampers the movements of those around them, for a short time, the longer they maintain the growth, the more energy it drains. Six Months After Camper is Claimed 1) Children of Ceres have the ability to transform people into large plants of their choosing; this effect does not last long. Traits 1) Children of Ceres are good cooks, as their mother is the goddess of harvest and agriculture. 2) Children of Ceres are excellent gardeners. Word Bubble } |time = Eastern Time Zone |textcolor = #006A4E |title2 = That Crazy, Hyper, Farm Girl |age = Sixteen |height = Five feet, seven inches |weight = 118 |sexuality = Straight |relationship = Single |birthplace = Adairville, Kentucky |weapon = Celestial bronze short sword |accent = Neutral |quote = "Evil triumphs in the world when good people do nothing to stop it.| file = Wuov21.jpg}} Category:Characters Category:Dancin4evah Category:Children of Ceres Category:Female Category:Demigod